Every Little Thing
by docsangel
Summary: This story is the sequal to Saving Each Other. This one is based on Happy and Lacey. Where he helps her get away from her abusive boyfriend and claims her for himself. But will he be enough to help her overcome the nightmares and self doubt?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello Lacey. I'm Dr. Ortiz but you can call me Janie." the doctor says. "Hi Janie." I respond, looking down at my hands. "How are you feeling today?" she asked. "I don't know." I respond and it's the truth. I don't know how I am feeling. Doesn't really matter. Once I get out of the hospital it's going to be the same thing over and over. "Why don't we start by talking about why you were referred to me." Janie says. Pulling down my sleeves to hide the bandages, "I tried to kill myself." I say softly. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Janie asked. "I thought it was my only way out." I say and it's true. I feel like it's the only way out of this relationship. I go on to tell her about how Chris was beating me and raping me and letting his friends rape me too. "Is there anywhere you can go to get away from him?" she asked. "No. I moved here after we got together." I explain. "I'm placing you on a 72 hour hold with no visitors. Not because I think you will hurt yourself but so that I can figure out how to help you." Janie says. "You'll help me?" I asked shocked. She tells me about how she was raped and how her roommate helped her through it. "What happened to the room mate?" I asked. "I married him."

I get escorted to my room to get my things and moved to another room. I lay in bed and drift off to sleep scared that no one will be able to help me. The next morning Janie asked to see me. Walking into her office she sits me down and she explains how her husband is a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC and that they are taking me to a safehouse. When her shift ends, she comes to get me. Taking me out the back, she introduces me to her husband Juice, a man with bright blue eyes and dark curly hair named Tig and a man named Happy. He didn't seem very happy to me. Tig was driving so Janie, Juice and Happy were in the back of the van with me. Janie was talking to me and explaining that there would be a patched member as well as a woman there with me at all times to make sure I was safe and comfortable. I kept looking at Happy. He had what looked like anger in his eyes but I didn't think it was aimed towards me. Once we got to the safehouse, we all got out but I stuck close to Happy. Something about him makes me feel safe, like things will be okay.

We walk into the house and I meet Chibs and his Old Lady Jarry. They show me around and explain that they will be here with me for the night and there would be someone to replace them in the morning. I walk into the bedroom that Jarry showed me would be mine and Happy walks to the bedroom door. "Are you going to be okay Little Girl?" he asked. His raspy voice send shivers down my spine. Looking down at my hands, I say "I think so. Thank you for helping me." He walks into the room and tilts my head up to look at him. "I'll be back in the morning. Get some sleep." he says before leaving the room. I change into some bed clothes and get in the bed to try to get some sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see him on top of me. I toss and turn all night.

The next morning, Janie comes in to talk to me. I explain to her that I didn't sleep much and that I keep having nightmares. "I keep seeing him on top of me. If he finds me, he's going to kill me." I say, almost sobbing. Janie says "He won't hurt you. We will take care of you." I just nod. She gets up and walks out of the room. I get up and go to the bathroom and when I come out Happy is taking his boots off and laying on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Laying down with you. You need some sleep." he says. I walk over and lay down on the bed. He pulls me to him and I let him. I feel his arms around me and him rubbing my back and before I know it, I have drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, I wake up and he's still holding me. "How long have you been awake?" I asked. "Just a few minutes." he says. "Thank you Happy." I say and start to get up. He pulls me back to him and tilts my face up to look at him. "I won't let him hurt you. I got you." he says and I just nod and hope he's able to.

A little later, we see Janie, Juice and Tig walking into the safehouse. "We found Chris." Juice says and I feel myself stiffen up. Happy has his arm around me and whispers "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." He kisses the top of my head before getting up from the couch and Janie pulls me to her to calm me down. "Where is he?" Happy asked and Juice said he was in Janie's trunk. I hear Happy say to Juice "This kill's mine." I look up and say "Happy?" He walks over to me and says "I'll be back soon. Janie will be here with you." I tell him to "Please be careful." He nods and walks out the door behind the others.

A few hours later, I am in the bedroom when Happy walks in. "Come here." he says. I walk to him and he pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. Walking out to the living room, we are sitting on the couch. I am sitting next to Happy and he pulls me into his side. They tell me that he's been taken care of and what his plan was to take off with me. They ask how long he's been hurting me and I tell them the truth. "He won't touch you again." Happy says and I believe him. "So, I don't have to stay here anymore?" I asked. They start asking me if I have anywhere to go and I tell them that I have money saved up in an account with a fake name. I had to do something to try to get out of there. I tell them that I can get a hotel room or something and Happy says "You'll stay with me. I got an extra room." Everyone looks at him shocked and I asked "Are you sure?" He says "Yeah. I'm sure." We all retire for the night and Happy comes into my room with me. Laying down he pulls me to him and says "I won't let anyone hurt you again little girl." I snuggle closer to him as I fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, we walk into Happy's house and he tells them to put what few things I have in his room. Looking at me, I nod my head that it's okay. We head out to the back deck and I tell everyone. "Thank you all for helping me. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." Juice tells me that I am one of them now and that I am family. It's been so long since I had a family. Janie asked what my plans were now and I say "Happy says he wants me to stay here with him so I think I'll take him up on that offer but I think the next big step is finding a job." I say. Happy tells me "Don't worry about that right now. Just get yourself better." I tell him that I don't want to be a burden and he tells me "You ain't a burden. I got you." and he pulls me into his side.

After everyone leaves, Happy and I settle in on the couch. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "I could eat." he says. "I'll start dinner. The least I can do is feed you." I say. I head to the kitchen and start cooking fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Once it's done, he comes to the kitchen and I plate his food and put it on the table in front of him and hand him a beer. Sitting down with my own, I look down at my plate and eat silently. "This is good babe." he says. "Thanks." is all I say. We eat in silence and then I clean up the kitchen. Sitting down on the couch afterwards, I am on one end of the couch and he's on the other. "Come here." he says. I move a little closer but not touching him. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I think so. Happy, I am so grateful for you helping me but can I ask why?" He doesn't say anything for a minute before answering. "When I was a kid, my Old Man used to beat my ma. I couldn't do anything about it then. But I swore I was never gonna let another chick go through that shit." he says. I just sit there a minute and let that soak in. "How come you didn't want me sleeping in the guest room?" I asked. "Wanna keep you close." he says simply. I leave it at that and cuddle into his side and start watching the tv show he had turned on. When it's time to head to bed, we get in the bed and he pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and he rubs my back until I fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Happy says we are heading to the clubhouse. Walking in with him, there were women walking around wearing barely anything. He leads me over to the bar where Jarry and Janie were with Venus. "How are you holding up Sweetheart?" Venus asked me. "I'm getting there. Happy's been a big help." I tell her. "That's good. Just know you can talk to any of us. We are all in this together." Jarry says and I can't help but smile a little. I look over and Happy is talking to Tig and I see a woman walk over and start rubbing her hands on Happy's chest. He takes her hands off of him and says something to her and she scurries off. "What was that all about?" I asked. "She's been after him for a while. I think he just told her that he's not interested." Janie says. A little while later, Happy walks over to the bar to get another beer. Placing his hands on my hips he asks "You okay little girl?" I just nod my head yes. He leans down and kisses my lips softly and says "No one will hurt you here. Anyone asks, tell them you're my girl." I look at him and he kisses me softly again before getting his beer and walking off. "Did he just say you were his girl?" Janie asked. "I think so." I say, looking over at Happy and he's just watching me.

Later on, we get ready to leave and the same woman that was pushing up on Happy earlier comes over and asks "Who are you?" I look at Janie and she says "This is Lacey. She's the newest member of the family." The woman scoffs "You stay away from Happy. He's taken." she says and before anything else can be said, Happy stands in front of me and says "Yeah, I'm taken. Lacey's my girl. Not you. You disrespect her again and I will make your nasty ass disappear. Got it?" She runs off scared and Happy turns to me and asked "You good?" I just nod my head and he pulls me to him. I hear him whisper in my ear "You are my girl. No one else." I just tighten my hold around him and pray to God he's being honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, we lay down in bed and I lay my head on his chest like the night before. We both doze off and later during the night, I jerk awake and run to the bathroom getting sick. Happy is right behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. I rinse my mouth and just stand there at the sink trying to catch my breath. I feel a panic attack coming on and I can't stop it. I start hyperventilating and feel Happy turn me around and he sits me on the counter and is face to face with me. "Breathe baby. Come one. Slow deep breaths. Breathe with me." I breathe in and out at the same time that he does and start to get my breathing under control. Once the attack passes Happy says, "Talk to me." I say "I'm okay. It was just a nightmare. Let's head back to bed." He pulls me close to him and says "No one will hurt you again." I feel the tears start falling and he just holds me. "Talk to be babe. I got you." he says again. "In the dream, he found me. Had me tied to some sort of table and he, uh, was raping me and when he was done, he, uh, started choking me. That's when I woke up. I couldn't breathe." I tell him. Picking me up, he carries me to the bed and lays me down. Laying next to me, he pulls me to him. He kisses me softly on the lips and I feel him rubbing his hand up and down my back until I finally doze back off.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I hear voices in the living room and get out of bed. I walk into the living room and see Happy talking to Juice and Tig. Before I head to the kitchen, I ask, "You guys staying for breakfast?" Juice says "No. Just wanted to see how you were doing." I look at Happy and he nods. "I'll be okay. Still having nightmares. Had a bad one last night. Threw me into a panic attack." I say. "I used to have those. But if you want, I can have Janie come by after work to talk to you." Juice says. "That would be great. Thank you." I excuse myself to the kitchen and let them talk while I get breakfast going.

After Tig and Juice leave, Happy comes to the kitchen and I don't look at him. He walks to the counter beside where I am and leans against the counter. "Come here." he says. I walk over to him and he pulls me into his arms. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. Just having his arms around me makes me feel safer. I pull back and just look at him. He leans down and kisses me softly. Picking me up, he sits me on the counter and kisses me again. He deepens the kiss while his hands are rubbing my hips. I feel my body responding and it's been a long time since I have had this kind of reaction to a man. I pull away and we just look at each other. I reach over and turn off the stove and turn back to him. Kissing him again, I pull his shirt up and pull it over his head. His lips crash back onto mine and I feel his hands pulling at the hem of my shirt. I let him pull the shirt over my head and he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he hovers over me and starts kissing me again. He starts to slide my shorts down and memories pop into my head and I start to fight him. He immediately stops and I cover my face saying "I'm sorry." I get up off the bed and run to the bathroom and close the door. "Lacey, let me in babe. It's okay." he says. I slide down the wall and sob into my hands. Happy doesn't say anything other than that it's okay. Shortly after, I am still in the bathroom crying and I hear Janie outside the door. "Lacey? Sweetheart, open the door." she says. I get up and unlock the door and she comes in and closes it behind her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No. I thought I was ready Janie." I say. "Tell me what happened." she says. "We started kissing and made our way to the bedroom. I was fine when he took my shirt off and we were kissing but when he started taking my shorts off, I started freaking out." I say. "Lacey, it's okay. I was the same way after my attack. Happy won't hurt you. Juice told me about your nightmares and I think that might still be in the front of your mind. But you can't let this stop you from moving forward. What you did? That was progress honey. That's a good thing." she tells me. "But that's not fair to Happy. He needs someone that can give him what he needs. I can't do that." I say as the tears start falling again. Happy opens the door and kneels in front of me. "Baby, don't worry about me. I know this won't be easy for you but we won't do anything you aren't ready for." he says. "That's not fair to you." I say. "I'm a big boy babe. This is about you. I just want you to be okay." he tells me. We come out of the bathroom and I sit on the edge of the bed with Janie next to me. "Can, uh, you help me get moved to a hotel room?" I asked Janie. Before she could answer, Happy asked "You wanna leave?" I look at my hands and don't answer. He kneels in front of me again and says "You don't have to go. Talk to me baby." I wipe away the tears and say "I wanted to be ready. I thought I was, Happy. I'm so sorry." I say sobbing. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head and says "Baby, look at me." I look up at him and he says "You're my girl. Period. It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to heal, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Janie slips out the door as Happy sits down on the bed and pulls me into his lap. I just put my head on his shoulder and he holds me while whispering that it's going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After I calmed down, Happy and Juice went out to the back deck to let Janie and I talk. "How did you and Juice get past it after your attack?" I asked. "Juice let me have complete control when it came to intimacy. He let me set the pace, let me control how far we went. I slowly started pushing myself forward. It didn't take long for me because I felt like I had that control over myself and my own body. That might be what you need." she tells me. "I don't know if Happy would do that for me." I say. "He will. Just talk to him. He can't help you if you aren't talking to him and telling him what you need." she says and I think about what she says.

A little later, Juice and Janie leave and it's just me and Happy. He sits on the couch next to me and asked "How'd your talk go?" I sigh and say "She was telling me that it might help me if we take things at my pace. She told me what helped her was that Juice let her take complete control of how they did things intimately. She said it might help me feel like I have more control over myself and my body." I tell him. "That what you want to try?" he asked. "If you are willing to but I understand if you need to find that release with someone else. I get it." I tell him. "That ain't gonna happen. I ain't gonna be with anyone else but you. If you feel this is what you need then I am all in." he tells me. "Okay." I say.

That night, Happy is in the shower and I decide it's not or never. I walk into the bathroom and start undressing. I slip into the shower behind him and rub my hands up his back to his shoulders. He lets me explore his back for a minute before turning around and kissing me softly. I push him back against the wall and he moves one hand to my hip to hold me close and the other is tangled in my hair. I deepen the kiss and I feel his hardened member pressing against my leg. I pull away from the kiss and say "I need you." He turns me towards the wall and picks me up. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands are on my ass holding me up while he enters me slowly. He begins to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Faster Happy. Please." I beg. He begins to thrust faster and harder until I feel myself reaching my release with him right behind me. We take a minute to catch our breath and he kisses me softly and says "Fuck babe." I just sigh into his shoulder. "Thank you." is all I say before he puts me down with a soft kiss to my lips. He gets out of the shower and dries off while I shower off and then holds out a towel for me to walk into when I get out. We don't bother to get dressed. We just head to bed and lay next to each other. "Are you okay?" he asked. I look at him and smile softly and say "Getting there."

I slept through the night. No nightmares. No terrors. Nothing. I woke up the next morning, snuggled into Happy's chest, his arms around me tight. I slide out of bed and into the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. My phone was on the counter and started going off. I see a number I don't recognize and answer anyway. "Hello?" I answer. "Hello Lacey." I freeze at the voice on the other end of the line. "What do you want, Luke?" I asked. "I thought since Chris up and left that maybe me and you could have a little get together. I miss my favorite party favor." he says. I hang up the phone and slide down the wall as another panic attack hits me full force. I can't breathe. Just as I start hearing Happy's voice everything fades to black.

I wake up and I am in a hospital room with Happy sitting in the chair beside me, holding my hand. "Happy?" I say. "Hey baby. You're awake." he says. "What happened?" I asked. "I came into the kitchen and you were having a panic attack and passed out." he says and then I remember the phone call. I pull my hand from his and turn my head away from him. "Hey. Talk to me." he says, turning my head back to look at him. "Can you get Janie?" I asked. "Yeah babe. I'll be right back." he says. A couple of minutes later, Janie walks in. "Hey girlie. What happened?" Janie asked. "I had a panic attack and passed out." I say. "Do you know what triggered it?" she asked. "I got a phone call from one of Chris' friends wanting to see me. Said he missed his favorite party favor." I say as I start sobbing again. She pulls me into a hug and says "No one will touch you. I am getting them to release you to my care and we will take you back to Happy's house." she says and I just nod. "Get dressed. I'll be just outside." Again I just nod.

"How's she doing?" Happy asked Janie. "Not good. Apparently one of Chris' friends called her wanting to see her. Called her his favorite party favor." Janie says. "Get her phone. I'll see if I can trace the number and find out about this guy. We won't let him near her." Juice says. Janie walks back into my room and I am dressed and ready to leave. "Where's Happy?" I ask. "He's right outside the door." she tells me. I walk out the door and right to his arms. "I got you baby. No one will touch you. I promise. I got you." he says as he rubs his hand up and down my back. He leans down and kisses me softly and I start to calm down.

Walking into the house, Juice asks me for my phone. I hand it to him and he takes down the number that Luke called from. "What do you know about this guy?" Happy asked. "His name is Luke Talley. He was Chris' best friend. Works for a small construction company that's run by his dad but he used to spend a lot of time at our house. Even when Chris wasn't there, he'd find a reason to be at the house. Finding reasons to touch me. Chris knew and said I was to do whatever he wanted even if he wasn't there." I say, looking down at my hands. Janie takes my hand and squeezes it. "It's okay. We got you." she tells me. I glance up at Happy and I can see he's pissed off. I excuse myself to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Happy follows me and sits next to me. Taking my hand, he softly rubs his fingers over my knuckles. "I won't let him hurt you." he says. "I know you won't. I trust you." I say. "I don't want this to change the progress we've made. You're still my girl and I'm still yours." he says. I look at him and see he's looking at our hands. I lean over and kiss his cheek and he looks at me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him and I let him. I finally gave myself to Happy and I'm not letting this knock me back. I kiss him softly and say "Let's get this bastard." He smiles at me and we head back out to the living room. Janie looks at me concerned and I nod to the kitchen while Happy and Juice talk.

Once in the kitchen, Janie asks, "Are you okay?" I smile a little and say, "Yeah. I took your advice last night and I slid into the shower with him. I finally was able to give myself to him on my terms and I won't let Luke knock be back from that. I refuse to." I say. "Good. I'm happy for you babe. Now, I saw the look on your face when you left the room." she says. "I'm good. We talked and we are in this together. He won't let anyone touch me. I belong to him and he belongs to me. Period." I say with a big smile on my face. Janie pulls me in for a hug and we walk back to the living room to see what Juice has found out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, looks like this Luke bitch has a house rented about two blocks from here. I think he might know where Lacey is." Juice says. "Fuck. Babe, pack a bag for both of us. We stay at the clubhouse until we find this guy." Happy says. I walk to the bedroom and Janie follows me. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just want this done." I tell her. I get our things packed and head back to the living room and Happy takes the bag from me. We walk out and get on his bike headed to the clubhouse.

Once at the clubhouse, the guys go into church for Juice and Happy to fill them in. Once they get a game plan together, they come out to the main room and Happy takes my hand and pulls me to the dorm we are staying in. Once the door is closed and locked, he sits down on the bed and pulls me to sit in his lap. Kissing me softly he says "The club needs you to reach out. If you don't think you can do it, we will figure something else out." I run my nails over the back of his head and say "This club took me in, no questions asked. You guys are going after him for me. This is the least I can do." I tell him. He hands me my phone and a piece of paper. "When you call him, tell him you want to meet and give him this address. Tell him it's somewhere private." he says. I nod and dial his number. "Well, hello Lacey. Change your mind on that party?" he asked. I cringed and Happy tightened his hold on me. "Uh, yeah. Thought we could have a little private party. But it has to be somewhere private. I, uh, can text you the address. Meet me there at six?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be there. I've missed that sweet pussy." he says and I end the call. I start having another panic attack and Happy looks at me and says "Breathe baby. Breathe with me." My breathing starts to level out and the tears start falling. He holds me closer until I start calming down.

It's time to leave and I walk outside with Happy and the others. "Please be careful." I tell Happy. "I will babe. Stay inside until I get back." he tells me. They head out of the lot and Venus and Janie lead me back inside. Sitting at one of the tables, one of the croweaters brings the three of us glasses of wine and we sit and wait. The address I gave Luke was for the safe house that they took me to when they saved me.

Six on the dot, there's a knock on the door. As the door opens, before Luke can register what's happening, Happy pulled him into the house and he was immediately thrown into a wall where he was knocked out. Luke wakes up tied to a chair in the middle of the room with a huge piece of plastic sitting underneath his chair. Luke struggles against his restraints and there's a gag in his mouth muffling his screams. Happy gets in his face and says "Lacey is with me now. You will never hurt her again." Happy steps back as Juice spreads out Happy's bag of tricks. Happy takes out a meat tenderizer as Chibs and Tig hold out Luke's hands onto the table. Happy smashes each of his hands and you can hear his muffled screaming around the gag. Then he takes out a small mallet and bashes Luke's knees. Juice cuts Luke's shirt open and Happy takes his filet knife and starts cutting slices into his chest. Happy still hasn't said another word. Tig get's in his face next and says "That girl? That's my kid from here out. No one fucks with my kid or his girl." At the same time, Happy and Tig take carving knives and stab them into both sides of Luke's neck, causing him to bleed out. After the mess is cleaned up and the body is disposed of, the guys head back to the clubhouse.

I was sitting at the table still, waiting on the guys to come in. I am on my fourth glass of wine when we hear the sound of bikes. None of us move. We wait on the guys to come into the clubhouse. As soon as they walk in, I run to Happy and he pulls me as close as he can get me and whispers, "It's done." I look at him and he kisses me softly and I just nod. I look to Tig next and he walks over and pulls me into a hug and he says "We got you kid. No one fucks with my kid." I look at him and smile softly and say "Thanks Pop." I pull away and I walk to the rest of the guys and hug each one and thank them for helping me again. Once I make it back to Happy, he pulls me to him and he kisses me deeply and says "You're my Old Lady." I smile up at him and say "Yeah I am." He picks me up and carries me to the dorm where he lays me on the bed and claims me over and over.

Waking up the next morning, I head to the kitchen and see Venus sitting there. "How are you doing little one?" she asked. "I'm better. A lot better." I tell her and I honestly feel better. "Good. you know Alexander has two daughters. One met an early demise, bless her heart but the other doesn't have anything to do with him. He sees you as his daughter now." she tells me. "I know. I guess it's a good thing I need a dad huh?" I tell her smiling softly. "Well then." she says smiling. I fill my coffee cup and Happy's and head back to the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking back into the dorm room, I hand Happy his coffee and he has his tattoo kit out. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You're my Old Lady. That means you get my crow tattooed on you." he tells me and I smile. "Okay." I say and I sit down in front of him. "Turn around." he tells me and I do as he says. He puts the stencil on the back of my neck and starts to do the outline of his crow. Once he's done, he gives me the mirror and I use it to look in another mirrow and see that it's not just on the back of my neck but on just at the top of my shoulder blades. It's beautiful.

Walking out to the main room, Tig and Venus see the bandage on the back of my neck and smile. They know what it's covering. Janie comes over and hugs me and tells me she's happy for me. We sit down and have a glass of wine, all of us, and spend the better part of the day just talking while the guys do what they need to do. That afternoon, Happy walks over and asks "You ready to go home babe?" I smile up at him and say "Yeah, killa. I am." I stand and he intertwines my fingers with his and walks me out to his bike where we head home.

We pull into the driveway and walk into the house. Once inside, I look at Happy and say "Take me to bed killa." He smiles and picks me up and takes me to bed. Once on the bed, he makes love to me fast and rough and it feels amazing. Once we both find out release, he pulls me into his side and says "I love you." I just smile and say "I love you too."

We finally get out of bed and he heads to the living room while I head to the kitchen and start dinner. Once dinner is done and we sit down to eat, he pulls my legs up into his lap and rubs my legs while he's eating. After dinner I am cleaning the kitchen while he's in the shower. After cleaning the kitchen, we sit down to watch a movie and it's quiet but something is not sitting right. I have a bad feeling about things but can't place what it is.

We get up and head to bed, when all of a sudden, gunfire rings out and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach before things go black with Happy screaming my name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beep...Beep...Beep. That's what I hear when I wake up. I try to move my hand and feel something holding it. Opening my eyes, I see Happy sitting next to me with his head laying on my hand in his. "Hap." I whisper. His head shoots up and he is on his feet, next to me, "Babe. You're awake." he says softly. "What happened?" I asked. "You were shot. Drive by. It's been handled." he tells me. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Couple of days." he says. "Shit." I say before I lay back farther into my pillow. "Who was it?" I asked. "Niners. Like I said. It's been handled." he tells me and I leave it at that. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in. "Morning Lacey. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Okay I guess. Pain's not too bad." I tell him. "Good. Vitals look like they are staying stable. We do want to keep you here for a few more days before letting you go home. You were hit with two bullets in the side but we got both out and there shouldn't be any complications. We did keep you sedated though so that we could make sure you rested while you were healing." he tells me. "Thanks Doc." I tell him. He walks out of the room and Happy sits on the side of my bed. "How are you really feeling?" he asked. "Pain is a little much but I can handle it. I don't like how pain meds make me feel." I tell him and he glares at me. "If it gets too bad, I will ask for something. I promise." I tell him and his gaze softens.

He leans down to kiss me when there was a knock at the door. Janie and Juice walk in. "Hey Lace. You're awake. Doctor been in yet?" she asked. "Yeah, keeping me for a few days before releasing me." I tell her. Happy and Juice are by the door talking and I see Happy run his hand down his face. "What is it?" I asked. "Babe, I have something I have to do for the club." he tells me. "I'll stay with her." Janie says and Happy looks at me. I motion for him to come to me and I pull him down for a kiss. "I love you. Be safe. I'll be fine." I tell him. Kissing me back he says "I love you. Be back soon." He walks out of the room with Juice behind him.

A couple of hours later, Happy walks into the room and Janie hugs me goodbye. He walks over and kisses me softly. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey baby." I say. "You okay?" he asked. "I am now. You good?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm good. Everyone's whole." he says. "Good." I say and pat the bed next to me. He shrugs his kutte off and lays on the bed next to me and I curl into his side. He has his arms around me and tilts my head to look at him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too, Hap. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Had a chick come to the clubhouse today. Had a kid with her. Only a few months old." he tells me. "She saying it's yours?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Okay, so we get a paternity test and go from there." I say and he looks at me. "She left the kid. Venus has him right now. She said she was done being his mom." he tells me. "Do you want a kid?" I asked. "Never did but I know what it's like growing up with no dad. Plus, if he is mine, I don't want to lose you." he says. "Lose me? What makes you think you would lose me?" I asked looking at him. "If this kid is mine…" he starts and I interrupt him. "I know you were with women before me. We get the test done, and if he is yours, we get her to sign over her rights and I will help you raise him." I tell him. "You'd do that?" he asked. "Happy, you saved me. You have been so good to me and now I'm your Old Lady. Of course I would." I say and he kisses me softly and tells me how much he loves me.

The next day, Venus brings the baby to us at the hospital. His name is Vincent and he is three months old. Happy had called Lowen about getting the test done and getting the papers done incase he is Happy's. The nurse comes in and swabs Happy's cheek and Vincent's and I am sitting there holding him. He grabs hold of my finger and Happy is sitting there watching us. The lab rushed it through and several hours later, Lowen comes in and says "The test shows that you are his father. Do you want me to send the papers through?" Lowen asked. I spoke up. "Yeah. We want her rights taken away and I want to adopt him." I say and Lowen says that getting a judge to sign off on the adoption without us being married might not be that easy. "So, we get married." Happy says. I look up at him and he is just smiling. "Okay then. Add marriage license to the list." she says smiling before heading out. I look down at Vincent and say "Hear that little man, Mommy and Daddy got you." before kissing the top of his head and watching him doze off.

The next couple of days go by fast. Lowen called to tell us that the chick signed over all rights to Vincent and that she has everything ready for the judge to sign off on it as soon as we get married. I get released from the hospital and we go straight to the courthouse and get married. The same judge that married us, signed off on the adoption papers making me legally his mother. We leave the courthouse and head home and see that the house has not only been repaired but that the spare room has been turned into a nursery. Janie and Venus make sure that everything was done. They even stocked up with clothes and formula.

That night, I have bathed, fed and changed Vincent and am rocking him to sleep in the rocker that Venus put in the nursery for us. Happy is standing by the door, watching. "Thank you." he says. "For what?" I asked. "This. You didn't have to do this." he says referring to Vincent. "I know but all I have ever wanted was a family. Now I have one." I tell him. He walks over and says "I know but we haven't know each other that long and don't most chicks want the whole wedding dress and shit?" he asked. "Most yes. Not me. I never cared for that. Happy, I love you. You love me. I know this isn't how you conventionally get a family but, he needs a mom and dad. Now, he has one." I say looking back down at Vincent. Happy takes out his phone and snaps a picture. I look at him confused and he shows me the picture. It's of my looking down at Vincent. "Now I have a picture of the two most important people in my life. My wife and my kid." I look back down at Vincent and even in his sleep he has that Lowman scowl. "Look at his little scowl. Didn't need the DNA test after all." I tell him and he starts laughing softly before kissing me.

The next morning, I wake up and hear Happy over the baby monitor. "Hey little dude. I got you." he says. "Daddy's got you kid." he says after a minute. I get up and walk to the nursery. I take my phone and do what Happy did. I take a picture of him feeding Vincent. Sliding the phone into the pocket of my shorts, I walk over and kiss both of them softly before walking to the kitchen to get breakfast started and getting our day going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent just turn a year old and we are at TM having lunch with Happy. A car pulls on the lot and a woman gets out and walks over to the picnic table we are sitting at. "Hey Hap." she says. I look at her and look at Happy and see how he went from smiling at our son to having that killer glare on his face. "Hap? Who's this?" I asked. "Roxy." he says and I look at the croweater talking to Tig and say "Amy, can you take him inside please?" she walks over and takes him from me and walks into the clubhouse. "What do you want?" Happy asked. "I want my son." she tells us. "He's not your son." I tell her. "This doesn't have anything to do with you." she tells me and then looks at Happy and says "You got one of your whores watching my kid?" she asked. This pisses me off and I say "I am not a fucking whore. I'm his wife and according to the state of California, I am that boy's mother. Not you. You signed over your rights and I adopted him. Now, you need to leave." I tell her. "I'm not going anywhere without my son." she tells me. "You ain't getting anywhere near my kid. Lacey is my wife and she has been raising my son. She's his mom." Happy tells her. "I want my son." Roxy says. "I don't fucking care what you want. You dropped him off and said you were done being his mom. My wife stepped up and is a better mom than you could have ever been. Now, leave before I have you removed." Happy tells her. She storms to her car but not before she says "I will get my son back."

Happy has Jax call church. I am sitting in the main room holding Vincent. I won't let him out of my sight since Roxy left. Happy comes out of church after telling the club about Roxy wanting to take Vin from us. Happy walks over to me and tries to take Vin from me and I won't let him. I haven't put him down since Roxy left. He leads me to the dorm and I sit down on the bed and Vin snuggles into me and starts dozing off. "I told the club about everything. Juice looked and saw that she is filing paperwork to take him back from us." Happy tells me. "Can she do that?" I asked. "I don't know. I am calling Lowen but until this shit is done, you two don't leave my sight." he tells me and I nod my agreement. I won't fight him on this.

The next day, Lowen is sitting at the clubhouse with us and tells us "She abandoned him and willingly signed over her rights. I don't see her getting custody of him back since she has no legal rights to him." Lowen explains. "She was able to get a court date for next Monday so just keep him close until then." Lowen tells us and she leaves us to talk.

Monday rolls around and we are sitting in front of the judge. "Miss Landry, why should you be given custody?" the judge asked. "I miss my son. I was not in a good place when I took him to his father but now, I am clean, working and can be a good mom now." Roxy tells the judge. "Why do you feel that he shouldn't stay with his father?" the judge asked. "Because I am his mother. The work that his father does takes him out of town a lot and he is leaving my son with one of the girls that he's sleeping with and I don't want someone that he barely knows watching my son." Roxy says. Then it's Happy's turn to talk to the judge. "Mr Lowman, who do you have watching your son while you are out of town and working?" the judge asked. "It's not someone that I am just sleeping with, she's my wife. When Roxy dropped him off and said she was done being his mom, she willingly signed over her rights and my wife immediately started helping raise him. We got the adoption papers and she is the only mom that he has known. He doesn't even know Roxy." Happy explains. "So you don't have just anyone watching your son?" the judge asked. "No. The only one that has him other than me is my wife." Happy says. "Has Miss Landry had any contact with you prior to today?" the judge asked. "Only once. About a week ago when she came to my work, where my wife and son were having lunch with me, telling me that she wanted him back." Happy says. The judge asks me pretty much the same thing and after a few more minutes, he tells us "Miss Landry, you willingly gave up your rights to the child so my judgement is with Mr and Mrs Lowman. You are to have no contact with the Lowman's and you are to stay away from the child. If you violate this order, you will be subjected to jail time." he says and we walk out of the courtroom and to Venus' to get our son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into the clubhouse, I walk over to Venus and she hands Vin to me. "Hey little man. Were you good for Aunt V?" I asked as he snuggled into me. "He was a perfect angel." Venus says. "Thanks again for watching him." I tell her. She hugs me and says "It was my pleasure. He's such a little joy to have around." she tells me. "Yeah. He is." I say. "I take it court went well?" Tig asked as he walked up. "Yeah. She's not to have any contact with us and she's to stay away from Vin." Happy says. "Yeah, like she's gonna listen." I tell them. "I know babe but until we are sure she's gone, you and Vin are not to be alone." Hap says and I say "Okay."

A little later, Hap is behind me and Vin as we make our way back home. Walking inside, I put Vin down on the floor with his toys and he crawls over and says "Ma Ma." I pick him up and say "Yeah little dude. I'm mama." I feel a tear fall down my cheek and Happy walks over and says "No one is taking our son from us." I look at him and he smiles and seeing Vin snuggle up to me again he says "He's such a momma's boy." I laugh a little and say "Yeah, he's my boy." Happy pulls us both close and Vin reaches for Hap's hand and says "Da Da." Happy smiles and says "Yeah buddy. I'm dada."

The next couple of weeks go by with nothing happening. We still don't let our guard down. It's Friday night and we are at the clubhouse for a party. We still don't let Vin out of our sights but we both need to relax. He's in one of the dorms with a sitter and we aren't planning on staying up late. Sitting in the main room, Roxy walks in the front door. "What the fuck?" I asked. Hap looks at her and storms over to her with me behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. "I want my kid." she says. "You don't have a kid. Even the judge said so. You ain't even supposed to be near us." Hap says. "I'm not leaving without my son." she tells him. I finally have had enough. I get in her face and say "You have ten seconds to get out of here before I handle you myself." I tell her. "What are you gonna do, whore?" she asked me. Grabbing her by the hair, I slammed her face into the table and when she hit the floor I got in her face and said "You are gonna leave and not come back. You come near my husband or my son again and I will gut you like a Goddamned deer. You hear me...whore?" I say. She nods her head and I let her up. Thinking she was going to leave, she lunges at me. I move out of the way and she lands in Happy's arms. "I'm done with this bitch." Hap says. He passes Roxy off to Tig to take to the van and turns to me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just want her gone." I tell him. "Stay with the kid and I'll handle her." he tells me. I kiss him and say "I love you killa." he smirks and says "Love you too babe."

A few hours later, Hap comes back into the clubhouse and I am in the dorm holding Vin and the sitter is sitting with me. He walks in and the sitter takes Vin and Happy kisses his head as she walks by him and she heads to her room with the baby. Walking to me he tells me, "It's done." I smile and say "Well, then. Take me to bed...Daddy." I purr in his ear. He growls and tosses me on the bed before stripping down as I do the same and he enters me roughly and thrusts in and out as hard and as fast as he can causing me to fall over the edge and find my release with him right behind me. "Fuck little girl. When you call me Daddy. Fuck." he says while trying to catch his breath. I laugh and say "Like that huh?" He looks at me and smirks and says "Hell yeah I do."

The next morning we get up and the sitter is walking out of the dorm and Vin is balling his head off. "He just started crying and I can't get him to stop." she tells me. "Come here baby boy." I say and as soon as he's in my arms, he calms down and snuggles me. "Boy just needed his mommy." I say as we head out to the main room. Walking over to a table, one of the croweaters brings us both plates and coffee. I have Vin sitting in my lap and he's eating off my plate and I see Happy just watching us. "What?" I asked. "Just watching my wife and kid. That boy loves his momma." Happy says and I just smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been three months since that night with Roxy. I get up this morning and the first thing I do is run to the bathroom sick. "You okay babe?" Hap asked as he brings Vin to me. "I think so." I say. I rinse my mouth out and take Vin from Hap. "Morning buddy." I say. He snuggles me like he always does. I carry him into the kitchen and put him in his highchair and get his cereal and pour it onto his tray. I start breakfast and lean over the trash can getting sick again. "Babe, maybe you should call the sitter to watch him and go to the doctor." Hap says. "Yeah." I say simply. I finish making breakfast and get the kitchen cleaned up. "Come by the shop and let me know what they say." Hap says and I just nod. "Hey. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm good babe. Be safe. Love you." I say. "Love you." he kisses me before kissing the top of Vin's head and heading out the door.

I walk into St Thomas a little later and see Janie in the hallway. "Lacey. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I started getting sick this morning and Happy wanted me to get checked out." I tell her. "Well, I'm taking my lunch. Come on and let's get you checked out." she says. We head in to see Dr Lane and she does blood work after checking me out. "Well, Mrs Lowman, it looks like the reason you aren't feeling well is that you are pregnant." she tells me. I look at her shocked and Janie hugs me. "Congrats Lacey." she tells me and I start smiling. She pulls an ultrasound machine over and puts the cold gel on my stomach and moves the wand over my stomach. _Lub dub lub dub_. We hear the heartbeat and I feel a tear fall down my face. She moves the wand a little more and a little blob shows up on the screen. "Looks like you are eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations." she tells me. She hands me the copies of the ultrasound pictures and leaves us to get me cleaned up. I get my prescription for the prenatals and schedule my next appointment.

Pulling up to the shop, I park and get out of the car. I walk over to the garage and see Happy working on a truck. "Hey Hap." I say, getting his attention. He looks up and says "Hey babe. How'd the doctor go?" he asked. "Uh, can we go somewhere private?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's head to the dorm." he tells me. Taking my hand, we head back to the dorm and once inside, he closes the door and locks it. "What did the doc say?" he asked. I walk to him and hand him an ultrasound picture. He looks at it and asks "We're pregnant?" he asked. "Yeah. eight weeks." I say. "Fuck yeah!" he yells. We walk back out to the main room and Chibs asks, "Take it you got good news?" he chuckles. "Hell yeah we did. My Old Lady's knocked up." he tells them. They all cheer and congratulate us. "Babe, I need to go relieve the sitter." I tell him laughing. "Take the day Hap and spend with your family." Chibs says.

We pull into the driveway, Hap pulling in behind me. We walk into the house and the sitter asked "Are you okay?" I smile at her and say "Yeah. Turns out I'm pregnant." I tell her. "That's great news. Congrats guys." she tells me. "How was he?" I asked. "Perfect as always." she tells me. "Mamamamama" Vin says and I smile. "Hey baby boy. Momma's here." I tell him as I pick him up. Happy looks at him and says "You wanna come to Daddy?" he asked, holding out his hands. Vin shakes his head no and turns his head to snuggle into my neck. "See, momma's boy." I say laughing. I walk over to the couch with Happy and we sit down. I look at Happy and he seems lost in thought. "What's up Hap?" I asked. "Just thinking about how lucky I am. Wife, kid, kid on the way. We barely knew each other and you went right into raising my kid with no questions asked." he says. "Hap, you saved me. My ex was going to kill me. Raising him was the least I could do but I wouldn't change anything. That shit I went through, brought me to you and our son and a family that I thought that I would never have." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you little girl." I snuggle into his side with Vin snuggled into me and say "Love you killa."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 *****Twenty Weeks Pregnant*****

Happy and I are sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. They call my name and we head back to the exam room. Dr Lane comes in and measures my stomach and asks the normal question before pulling the ultrasound machine over. She puts the gel on my stomach and runs the wand over my stomach. We hear the thumping of the baby's heartbeat and I see Happy smile. Moving the wand a little more she starts pointing out the spine, hands, feet, nose, eyes and mouth. "Any guesses on the gender?" Dr Lane asked. "Boy" I say. "Girl." Happy says. Moving the wand around a little more, Dr Lane smiles and says "Looks like Daddy was right." I look at Happy and he says "My little princess." I feel a tear falling down my face and he wipes the tear away and kisses me softly.

Getting home to relieve the sitter, she asks, "So, what's the verdict?" Happy smirks and says "A little Princess." The sitter smiles and congratulates us. "How was my little Prince?" I asked. "Perfect as always. He just ate but doesn't seem ready for a nap yet." she says. "Good. We should head to the clubhouse to let everyone know what's going on." Happy says. We pay the sitter and get Vin ready to head out.

Walking into the clubhouse, Vin is clinging to me just like always. As soon as we walk in, Venus comes to me and he actually reaches for her. She takes him and asks "So, are we getting another little outlaw or are we getting a little beauty to spoil?" I smile and say "It's a girl." Everyone congratulates us and Tig asks "How you feel about a girl, Hap?" He smiles at Tig and says "Daddy's girl." That's all he had to say for everyone to know how happy he is.

That evening, we are sitting at home and I am rocking Vin to sleep like I do every night. "You know, I think that's the reason he's a momma's boy. You rock him all the time." he tells me, smiling. "He's my baby. Of course I'd rock him." I tell Happy without looking up from Vin's little face. "I really don't think I can thank you enough. You didn't have to stick around but you did. I love you Lacey." he tells me. He says he loves me all the time but it's usually followed by Babe or Little Girl. He never uses my real name. I look up at him confused and see real raw emotion in his eyes. "Are you okay Hap?" I asked. He walks over and kneels down in front of me and Vin and says "I have never been better. I have a wonderful wife, beautiful son and about to have a precious little girl. Ma would have loved this. This was all she wanted for me." he tells me. "I was thinking about names." I say. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I was thinking, now that we know we are having a girl, naming her Elena Marie." I say. "After my ma?" he asked. "Yeah. From what you and Tig have told me, she was a strong and amazing woman and she raised the most important man in my life. I want our daughter to have a strong name." I tell him. I see his eyes tear up a little before he kisses me softly and walks out of the room.

I get Vin to sleep and put him in his crib before walking out to living room, looking for Happy. I look out the front window and see his bike is still here. Walking into the kitchen, I see the back door slightly open. Walking out onto the back porch, I see him sitting on the steps. Sitting down beside him, I rub my stomach. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah babe." he says simply. "Happy if you don't want to name the baby…" I start before he interrupts me. "I love the name. You know, I never thought I would be married with kids. I just hate that Ma wasn't here to know them." he says. "We can make sure that they know her." I tell him and he finally looks at me. "I honestly don't think that I could love you more than I do right now. You walked into my life and no matter what gets thrown at us, you take it and you still stay. You took my son as your own and never once have you said that he's not your kid. Now you want to name our little girl after a woman that you never got to meet. You're amazing." he tells me and I feel a tear fall down my cheek. He stands up and holds out his hand. I take his hand and stand. He leads me to the bedroom where we lay together and he rubs my stomach. All of a sudden, his eyes go wide. "What was that?" he asked. "That would be Elena kicking you." I say. He smiles at, not only our daughter kicking him but hearing me use her name. Kissing me softly he says "I love you so fucking much."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 *****Thirty-Nine Weeks*****

Happy, Vin and I are sitting at Venus and Tig's for the weekly family dinner. They did it cook out style so all of the kids are in the yard playing and the adults are scattered around. Happy is sitting by me while the prospects are chasing Vin around. He's almost two and so smart and active. "He's getting so big." Venus says. "I know. I can barely keep up with him these days." I say laughing. Happy looks at me worried. "I'm fine. All I've had to do it tell him to come say hi to his sissy and he's at my belly kissing it and saying hi." I tell him. He smiles and says "That boy loves his momma." I look back at Vin and feel a pain in my back. I had been feeling them all day but they weren't that bad. "You okay babe?" Happy asked. "Don't freak." I say and he looks at me worried again. "I've been having contractions since this morning. They were several hours apart but now they are more like thirty minutes apart." He asks "Do we need to go?" I pat his hand and say "Not yet. Not until they are closer to five minutes apart or my water breaks." I say. He kisses me softly and starts watching Vin again. "Do you have everything ready?" Tig asks. "Yeah. Carrier is in the car, I gave Venus the extra car seat for Vin. He has an overnight bag already here and I have my bag and the baby's in the truck just incase." I tell them.

An hour later, something doesn't feel right. "I need to walk around a little." I tell Happy. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just need to get up." I say. He helps me up and we walk out to the yard. After a few steps, I feel a gush and start laughing. "What's so funny?" Happy laughs looking at me confused. "My water just broke." I say. He smiles and Venus says "I have our little Prince. You go bring our little Princess into this world." She kisses my cheek and so doe Tig while Tig and everyone else heads to the hospital behind us, leaving Venus and the other Old Ladies and croweaters to clean up. Janie is with Venus, helping with Vin.

We pull up to the hospital and head inside. Six hours later, we are holding our daughter and our family start filing in. "She's perfect." Venus says. "What's her name?" Tig asked. We never told anyone what we were naming her. "Elena Marie Lowman." Happy says and Tig, Chibs and Juice smile wide. "After your mom?" Tig asks. "Yeah. Was Lacey's idea." he tells them before whispering "I love you." in my ear. Venus hands Elena over to me as everyone heads out for the night. She's laying in my arms and starts getting fussy. I try to feed her the bottle and he won't eat. She opens her eyes and looks at Happy. He takes her from me and she stops fussing and takes the bottle. "Seriously?" I asked, laughing. "Yep. She's a Daddy's girl." he tells me. I just shake my head. Leaning over, I whisper to her. "You might be Daddy's girl but you still gotta let mommy take care of you." I sit back up and Happy is just watching her. "She's perfect Lacey." he says. "She is. But so is our son." I tell him.

The next morning, Venus and Janie bring Vin to see us. He snuggles up to my side and Happy shows him his sister. "This is Elena." Happy says. "Na na?" he asked. "Yeah buddy. Elena." Happy answers. Vin leans over me and kisses his sister. I move him where he is between me and Happy and he takes Elena's hand and holds her hand and drifts off to sleep beside me. "Well, looks like he likes his little sister." Janie says. They visit for a little while before taking Vin back to Venus' house. Looking at Happy, holding Elena again, I say "I can't believe he went to sleep holding her hand and she didn't fuss. Maybe all the talking he did to my stomach bonded them?" I asked. "Maybe. He's gonna be protective." Happy says. "Just like Daddy." I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of days later, we are headed home. Walking into the house, Venus and Janie are there with Vin. "Mamamama" Vin yells as he comes running up to me. Happy catches him before he gets to me and hands him to me after he sat Elena down. "Hey baby boy. How's mommy's boy?" I asked. He hugs me tight and says "Na na here?" I smile and say. "Yeah Elena's here. Wanna give sissy a kiss?" I asked and sat him down. He looks at Happy and Happy tells him "Gotta be easy kid." Vin walks over slowly and sits next to Elena's carrier. He leans over and kisses his sister and says "Hi Na na." I can't help but smile.

Sitting on the couch, Happy's phone rings. "Hey...yeah brother...shit...we're on our way." Happy says before hanging up. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We need to get the kids together and head to the clubhouse babe. My bike is already at the clubhouse so I'll drive you. Someone broke into Chibs' house. We are on lockdown until we find out who it is." he explains. "I'll get Elena and Vin ready. You grab our go bags out of the closet and get the kids buckled in." I say and he nods. After Happy explaining how things worked when we first got together, I keep go bags ready for all of us but Vin's was at Venus' house and Elena didn't have one yet. Getting our things together, Happy starts putting things in the car and helps get the kids buckled in and we head to the clubhouse.

As soon as we get to the clubhouse, Janie and Venus head out and help get the babies inside. I follow behind them with Happy behind me and as soon as we are inside, Chibs calls church. I look at Jarry and ask "You okay?" She looks at me with a sad smile and says "Yeah. Just a little pissed. They trashed my house." I nod and smile sadly back at her. "How's little man liking his sister being home?" she asks changing the subject. "So far so good." I say. Elena starts fussing a little and Vin is immediately beside her saying "Shhh Na na. I here." and she stops fussing and is looking at him. "Vin. Can you give Elena her binky?" I asked, handing it to him and he puts it in her mouth and sits beside her, holding her hand. "That is too cute." Janie says. "Yeah. It is. I just hope they stay this way." I tell her. "I'm sure they will.

Happy comes out of church and asks "Venus, can you watch the kids a minute?" She nods and he takes me back to one of the dorms. "We found who it is. Before we found you, Chibs killed a man named Jimmy O'Fallon. Apparently Jimmy had a daughter no one knew about and she's coming after Chibs. That's why she broke into his house. Left a note saying she was going after Chibs' daughter, Kerianne." he explains. "You have to go after her." I say. "We are but I wanted to tell you what was going on before we left." he says. "Good. Just please be careful." I say. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Lacey." I put my forehead to his and say "I love you too Happy. Always." We walk out to the main room and Happy misses Elena's head and picks up Vin and says "Be good for mommy and help her with sissy okay buddy." Vin hugs him and says "Bye daddy." Happy puts him down and kisses me again. "Be safe babe." He smiles and heads out the door.

Several hours have gone by and we see the guys heading back in. All but Happy. "Where is he?" I asked, frantic. Tig walks over to me and says "Lacey, we need to take you to St Thomas. Shit went south and the bitch shot him. She's dead but he took two shots." I look to Janie and she says "I got the kids. Go." Venus gets up and follows us out to ride with me. We take mine and Happy's truck with Tig driving.

Walking into St Thomas, I walk up to the front desk. "My husband was brought in. Happy Lowman?" She looks at her computer and says "Looks like he's in surgery. I can take you up there. Follow me." she says before leading us to the waiting room. "Can you tell us anything?" I asked. "I can't but someone will be out as soon as they can to fill you in." she says before walking off. Tig walks over to the machine in the corner and gets me a coffee. "What happened Tig?" I asked since it was just the three of us in the room. He sits next to me and leans in to tell me softly. "We went into the house where Jimmy's kid was. She hid in one of the closets and when we were clearing the house, he opened the door and she opened fire. We saw two entry wounds but he needed more than what Chibs could do." he tells me. I sigh and put my head in my hands, waiting.

An hour later, the doctor comes out and asks "Lowman family?" We stand up and I say "I'm his wife. How is he?" I asked. The doctor looks at me and says "He took two bullets. One to the shoulder and one to the stomach. We removed the bullets and stopped the bleeding and he's going to be fine. He's out of recovery so I can take you to him now." he says before leading us to Happy's room. Venus followed me in while Tig called everyone to fill them in and check on the babies. I walk over to Happy and sit on the bed beside him and lay my head on his good shoulder and start crying. I head him grunt a little and raise up to look at him. "Lace?" he asked. "Yeah baby. I'm here." I say. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Janie has them at the clubhouse. Tig and Venus brought me." I say. "Okay." he says. I lean down and cup his face in my hands and kiss him softly. I whisper "I can't lose you." before I start crying again. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise." he whispers back. I kiss him again before Tig comes in. "Hey brother." Tig says. "Hey." Hap says. "Janie said the babies are good. Vin asked where you were and she told him you had to come help Daddy. He seemed okay with that answer." Tig says. "Good." I say. Tig and Venus settle on the couch in the room while I lay down on the bed with Happy while he sleeps. I could have lost my husband today. That's the last thought I have before drifting off to sleep next to Happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wake up the next morning, hearing Happy groaning. Sitting up, I get off the bed and sit next to him. "You okay baby?" I asked. "Yeah. Just sore as hell." he says. Tig and Venus walk back into the room, holding breakfast and coffee. Handing me mine, and Hap his, Tig says "I called and checked on the kids. Vin keeps asking about coming to help Daddy. Janie says he hasn't left Elena's side." I smile. Happy says "That's my boy." Venus says "Janie said she would bring them for a few minutes so they could see you." I smile and say "Thanks guys." I look back at Happy and see him watching me. "What?" I asked. He pulls me back to him and whispers "I love you." I whisper "I love you too." Putting my forehead to his, I whisper. "I was scared I was gonna lose you Hap." He whispers back "I ain't leaving you and our kids anytime soon." I just wish I could believe that but what if the next time, it does kill him? I mean, I'm not going anywhere but still. What if next time is the last time?

An hour later, there's a knock on the door. Janie and Juice walk in with both kids in tow. "Mamamama" Vin says before running over to me. "Hey baby boy. You been good for Aunt V and Aunt Janie?" I asked and he nodded his head yes. Handing me Elena, Vin moves over and snuggles against Happy. "Hey buddy." he says. "Daddy got boo boo?" Vin asked. "Yeah. Daddy's got a boo boo but I'm okay." he says and Vin smiles before snuggling back into Happy. Elena starts fussing and Vin says "Na na. Shhh." I start laughing and hand her to Happy and she immediately stops crying. "Seriously?" I asked. "She loves her Daddy." he says. Vin moves to me and says "I mamama." before kissing my cheek. "I love you too baby boy." We sit there for a little longer and Vin dozes off and so does Elena. "Let's get these babies back to the clubhouse." Janie says and they take the kids from us and leave us alone. "Come here." he says. I move closer and he says "Talk to me." Shaking my head I say "I'm okay Hap. Just worried. With the shit that's happened these last few days, new baby, you here, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it." I tell him. "I'm okay." he says. "I know. Just doesn't help when my hormones are still off. I'll be fine." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah baby. Promise." I tell him.

An hour later, the doctor comes in. "You seem to be responding nicely to the meds and if your vitals are still good in the morning, we will release you but you will have to be on bedrest for at least a week. Then we want to see you back here to check your stitches." he tells us. "Good. Thanks Doc." he says. The doctor leaves the room and I look back up at the TV while laying back next to him. I feel him rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and hear him chuckle. "What?" I asked. "Look at us. When I met you, I never thought we'd be married with kids." he says. "You ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't met the way we did?" I asked. "Yeah. I still think we'd be right here where we are. Together with kids." he says. "You and the kids are more that I could have ever hoped for. Doing what I do? It's hard to find someone that doesn't run when they find out the things I do. But you stuck around. After all that you went through, you didn't get scared away. Why?" he asked. "Something about you told me that you would never hurt me and all the shit my ex put me through? There wasn't much more that would shock me. You know, once, he tied me up and locked me in the garage for two days? Didn't let me out until one of his buddies decided he wanted to fuck me." I tell him. "I didn't know that." he says. "Yeah. Then when his buddy was done, he left me lying in the floor naked and they took turns kicking me. One of his buddies decided that he wanted to be a little rougher than the rest and ran the blade across my back a few times. Cut me open so he could watch me bleed while he raped me." I tell him. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked. "You already took care of my ex and most of the guys that he would bring over, I never heard their names. He would bring people over that he didn't even know. Just because one of his friends said he had a buddy that wanted to get laid." I said. "You know that will never happen to you again." he says. "I know. But you helped me get past all that. I know what you do. I know you love what you do. But I also know that you would never do anything to hurt me and I love you more for that." I tell him. Pulling me to him, he kisses me softly and says "I love you." Smiling into the kiss I whisper "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next afternoon, Happy is released. Lockdown is over so Tig and Venus helped get us set up back home. We had only been home a few minutes and Happy is set up in the bed when Janie and Jarry walk in with Vin and Elena. "Mamama." Vin says. I pick him up and hug him close. "Where Daddy?" he asked. "I'll take him in there." Tig says before taking Vin from me seeing I need a minute. "I got baby girl." Venus says. I nod and walk out to the back deck and the tears start to fall again. I hear the door open and Janie walks out. "Hey." she says. I wipe the tears and she says "You don't have to hide from me." I start to sob and she pulls me into a hug. "He's okay." she tells me. "He is this time but what about next time?" I asked. "Honey, I can't tell you that but I can tell you that no matter what, that man will do anything in his power to come back to you and his family. That's all we can really ask of them." she tells me. "You're right. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone other than him." I tell her. "We got you babe." she tells me.

We walk back inside and I head to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I walk into the bedroom and see Vin sleeping curled up next to Hap and Elena sleeping on his chest. "You okay?" he asked. "I am now." I tell him. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "Just worried. Janie eased my mind though." I tell him and he looks at me worried. I sit down on the other side of the bed and lean over to him. Kissing him softly I say "I promise. I'm okay now. Want me to take them to their beds?" I asked. "Not just yet. I want all my family with me for a bit." he says and I smile. I curl up next to him and we watch a movie.

Once the movie is done, I pick Vin up and put him in his bed before walking back in and getting Elena. He kisses the top of her head and I put her in her crib. Once I walk back into the bedroom, I change for bed and climb in bed next to Happy. "I love you Hap." I say before kissing his lips. "I love you too." he says just watching me. I move to straddle him and kiss him. He pulls away and says "You know we can't." he says. "I know but I need to be close to you." I tell him and the tears start to fall again. Pulling me against him, he rubs my back. "Fucking hormones." I say, laughing. He laughs with me and pulls my face to his. Kissing me softly again he says "I need you babe. I need you as close as possible." I say. Laying my head on his chest, we just lay there bring close.

The next morning, I get up and get Vin up. "Daddy up?" Vin asked. "Yeah. You can go in there but be careful. Don't hurt his boo boo." I tell him. "Mkay Momma." he says and heads to our room. I'm in Elena's room, getting her changed and I hear Happy say "Bring her here. I'll feed her." I take her to him and head to the kitchen to get her bottle. Taking it to him, he starts feeding her. I look at the tv and he has The Wiggles on for Vin. I walk to the kitchen and start breakfast. Once it's done, I take our food in there and Hap has Elena in one arm and eating with his other hand. I have Vin in my lap and he's eating off my plate. Neither of us say anything and Vin asks "Momma 'kay?" I look at him and kiss his forehead and say "Yeah baby. Momma's okay." Happy looks at me and I nod that I'm okay.

Later that day, I call Janie to come over. "What's up?" she asked. "I don't know. I can't stop crying and just scared that Happy is going to think I'm too clingy." I tell her. "I went through the same thing whenever Libby was born. It's postpartum depression." she tells me. "So I'm not crazy?" I asked. "No. I'll write you a prescription and you call me when you need to talk. I'm here." she tells me. "Thanks Janie." I say before she leaves.

I put the kids down for naps and walk into the bedroom where Happy is and he asks "What was Janie doing here? Everything okay?" Sighing, I say "I called her. Something just didn't feel right and I was scared you would think I was being too clingy. She talked to me and said I have postpartum depression." I tell him. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. "Yeah. She's getting me some meds and told me to call when I needed to talk." I tell him. "Don't ever think you're being to clingy. I got you baby." he says and I snuggle into his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been a couple of months since I started my meds and things seem to be getting better. I talk to Janie about once a week about things going on in my head and Happy and I have been spending more time together since he's healed. I'm sitting at the house with Vin and Elena and Happy comes in from church. "Hey Hap." I say. "Hey babe." he says before walking back to the bedroom and straight into the shower. I don't think anything of it but it's been a month since we've been able to have sex and I know he has a high sex drive. I shake it off.

That night, we are laying in bed and I start kissing his chest and working my way down to his stomach and before I reach for his boxers, he stops me. "Come here." he says. I start to tug at his boxer and he stops me again. That's when it hit me. Fuck. I get up and grab my robe and head out of the bedroom and out to the back deck. Happy follows me. "Lace." he says. "Don't. Just go." I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. "Did you cheat on me?" I asked. He doesn't answer, just looks down at his feet. "You piece of shit. Get your shit and get out." I tell him. "I ain't going anywhere." he tells me. "Get your shit and get out or we will." I tell him. "Babe…" he starts. "Don't babe me. Get out. Please." I say. He heads to the bedroom and packs a bag. Walking back out to the deck he says "I'll go for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow for us to talk. I ain't leaving my wife and kids." he says before getting on his bike and leaving. I sit on the steps and sob.

Walking into the clubhouse, he heads to his dorm and slams the door. Juice picks up his phone "Janie, you need to head to Hap's. I think something happened." he says. Walking to Happy's dorm, Juice knocks on the door. Happy opens the door and snaps "What?" Juice looks at him and says "You okay brother?" Happy shakes his head no and says "I fucked up man." Juice sits on the bed next to him and he says "Talk to me man." Happy sits back up and says "We ain't been able to have sex since Elena was born and I got drunk and got head from a croweater. It was one time but we were in bed tonight and when she went to give me head, I stopped her. I couldn't let her do it. Not after I fucked up." he tells Juice. "Man you just gotta give her tonight. I sent Janie to talk to her and stay with her and the kids but tomorrow you need to go to her and kiss her ass. Do whatever you gotta do to make this right with her." Juice says. "Yeah. Thanks brother." Happy says.

I'm in the bedroom, packing up more of Happy's things, crying, when there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Janie standing there. Opening the door, she comes in and I fall into her arms sobbing. "It's okay sweetheart." she tells me. "No it's not." I say pulling away. I walk back to the bedroom and she follows me. "Packing his things?" she asked. "Yeah. He cheated on me." I say. "Shit. Look sweetheart. Men like these guys? They don't handle shit well. They have to have a release. I'm not saying it's right. All I'm saying is to hear him out and then make your decision." she tells me. "He couldn't wait two more weeks? You know how I found out?" I asked. She shakes her head no. "I was going to give him head and he stopped me, not once but twice and then wouldn't look me in the eye. He's never turned me down before. Maybe I'm not what he wants after all." I say, sitting on the bed defeated. "That's not true. Sweetheart, he loves you. He fucked up. Just hear him out." she says. I nod my head yes and she tells me "I'll sleep on the couch. Get some rest."

The next morning, Happy walks in the door and Janie sees herself out. Walking into the kitchen where I am he leans against the door frame. "Hey." he says. I don't answer. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Venus has them. You can go by her house to see them once you get the rest of your things packed." I tell him before walking out to the deck. He follows me out. "I'm not leaving." he tells me as I sit on the steps. Sitting next to me he says "Just hear me out." I nod. "I fucked up. I got drunk and got head but nothing else. I know I fucked up but I don't want to lose you and the kids because I messed up. You are the only one I love Lacey. The only one I want." he tells me. I sit there quiet a few minutes. I don't want to lose him and neither do the kids. I stand up to head back inside. Before I get to the door, I turn and say "You sleep on the couch. From here out, I'm the only one you touch. I find out you even think about someone else, we're done." I say before walking inside and close the door. He walks in behind me and says "So you'll give me a chance to make this right?" he asked. "Don't make me regret it." I tell him. He says "Come here." I look at him for a minute before walking into his arms. "You're still on the couch." I say. "Yes momma."

An hour later, Venus walks in with the kids. I'm in the bedroom when Vin comes running in. "Momma." he says. He climbs up on the bed and snuggles into me. "Miss you momma." he says. "I missed you too baby boy." I say pulling him close. "Momma kay?" he asked. "Momma's okay but Daddy could use some love." I say. He jumps down and goes to Happy. I get up and head to the bathroom and fight off the tears. The only reason he cheated is because he doesn't want me anymore. I'm just gonna have to deal with him being with other women. I'll never be what he wants.

I walk back out to the living room and take Elena from him to feed her. After feeding her and burping her, I get her to sleep and put her in her crib. Walking out to the deck while Happy is inside with Vin. Drinking my coffee, I hear the door open. "Where's Vin?" I asked. "Watching tv." he says. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I say and he tries to pull me to him and I pull away. "Don't." I say. "I'm sorry Lacey." he says. "It's fine. I get it." I tell him. "Get what?" he asked. "You know, when we got together, I knew I wouldn't be enough. I knew then that you would get tired of me. It's okay. You can stay here and be with the kids and still have your freedom. You don't have to pretend you're happy." I tell him, getting up. He grabs my wrist as he stands and says "I ain't pretending shit. You are enough for me. More than enough." he tells me. "That's why you couldn't wait to get your dick wet?" I asked in tears. Pulling me to him he says "I'll make this right. I promise." I pull away and say "Don't bother." before walking back into the house and into our bedroom and closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks I just go through the motions. Sitting at my doctor's appointment, the doctor asks how I've been. "I'm okay. Just tired." I tell her. She looks at me concerned. "I'm okay." I tell her. She checks my weight and vitals. "Your weights a little lower than I'd like but not enough to stress about. Just try to get it back up a little." she tells me and I just nod. After examining me she tells me. "You can go back to your normal activities." I nod and ask "What about birth control?" She looks at me and says "I can give you the IUD and that will be good for five years and I can do it now if you like." I nod and thirty minutes later, I'm walking out of the doctor's office and heading home.

Walking in, Happy is sitting there with the kids. "I thought you were at work?" I asked as I walk to the kitchen for a water. He follows me. "Wanted to be here when you got home. How'd the doctor go?" he asked. "Fully released. Put myself on birth control." I say, walking out to the deck. "Why?" he asked. "Happy, I just had a baby. I don't want another one for a while." I tell him and he nods. "You should spend time with the kids." I tell him before sitting on the steps and looking out at the yard.

Happy sits next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yep." I say simply. "I told you I wanted to make this right." he told me softly. "And I said not to bother." I tell him without looking at him. "You're barely eating. I know you've lost weight. You're not sleeping and I know this because I hear you crying every night. Do you know how bad I want to come in there and hold you but I know you won't let me." he says. "You have your freedom back. You don't have to be here. You can go back to your croweaters and have your life. Only reason you're here is for the kids." I tell him before getting up and walking out to the swing set. He walks back inside and closes the door.

I sit out there for a little while and Venus walks out there. "Hey sweetheart. You okay?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm good. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Happy called. He's worried about you." she tells me. "Yeah well I'm not his problem anymore." I tell her. "Baby girl you aren't anyone's problem. We love you and we're worried about you." she tells me. "I'm fine Venus. I'm just trying to figure out where I go from here. We aren't together anymore. I told him he has his freedom back and he's only here for the kids." I tell her. "That man is with you sweetheart. You're married." she tells me. "Only on paper." I say. "Do you still love him?" she asked. "Of course." I say. "He loves you." she says. "Just because he loves me doesn't mean he wants me." I tell her. "Lacey. What on earth makes you think he doesn't want you?" she asked. "The fact he cheated on me. If he really wanted me, he wouldn't have. I knew going into this that he would change his mind. I was never delusional enough to honestly think that he would stay with me." I tell her before getting up and walking inside.

I walk back inside and to my bedroom. I pretty much stay in there while Happy is home unless I'm cooking meals. I hear Vin talking to Happy in the living room. "Momma sad Daddy." Vin says. "Yeah buddy. Momma's sad. That's Daddy's fault." Happy says. "Make Momma happy." Vin says. "I want to buddy." Happy says and I start crying. I lay down on my side and face away from the bedroom door when I hear Elena crying. I wipe my face and go to the living room and pick her up and take her to the nursery to change her. Happy walks in with a bottle. "Thanks." I say simply, taking it from him and sitting in the rocker. Kneeling in front of me he says "Please tell me what to do to make this right." he pleads. "Just be there for your kids. That's your concern Happy." I tell him. "You are too. You're my wife." he says. "Only on paper." I tell him. "Not just on paper." he says. He is on his knees and lays his head in my lap and I can't help but rub his head. It's as comforting for me as it is for him. "I love you Lacey." he says and I feel the tears. "Call Venus and see if she can keep the kids and we'll talk." I tell him. Standing up, he nods and kisses the top of my head and heads into the living room to get his phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

An hour later, the kids are walking out the door with Venus and Tig and it's just me and Happy. I walk out to the back deck and sit on the steps. He follows me out and sits next to me. Looking out at the yard, I start talking. "I don't know where I stand anymore, Happy." I say. "You're my wife. Mother of my kids." he says. "When we got together, you took me in after I was attacked. A part of me knew that I wouldn't be enough. Happy, why am I not enough?" I ask as the tears start to fall again. Rubbing my back he says "Baby this wasn't anything to do with you not being enough. I promise you are. You're more than enough. This was on me being drunk and stupid. This was totally on me." he says. "No it isn't. I couldn't give you what you needed. I tried. I honestly tried." I tell him, sobbing. "Baby please don't do that. This was on me. Not you." he says again. "Do you miss being single?" I asked. "Hell no." he says without even thinking about it. I still don't look at him but I'm not pulling away from his touch. "I don't want you to be with me. I want you to have your life back Happy." I tell him. "My life is with you and our kids." he tells me. "I heard Vin ask you if I was sad." I tell him. "Kid's smart as hell. Worried about his momma. We all are." he tells me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him and I let him. "Do you still want me?" I asked. "More than anything." He whispers into my ear. I look up at him and he leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips. I don't fight him. "I love you Lacey." he says. "I love you too." I tell him. "Where do we go from here?" I asked. "We take it at whatever pace you want." he tells me. I lean into him and we just sit.

The more I think about things, the more I miss him. I miss sleeping next to him. "You can move back into the bedroom but that's all I can do right now." I tell him. "Okay." he tells me. We walk back inside and I start dinner. Once it's done, we sit down to eat and I still don't say much. After dinner, the kids gone for the night, we sit on the couch and start a movie. Him on one end of the couch and me on the other. My feet are up on the couch and Happy grabs my feet and pulls them to his lap and starts rubbing them. I must have dozed off because I feel him pick me up and carry me to the bedroom. Laying me down, he strips and lays beside me. He doesn't touch me and I turn and lay with my back to him. Sometime during the night, I must have missed him because I woke up facing him and snuggled into his chest with his arms tightly around me. I start to pull out of his arms and he pulls me closer. "Go back to sleep little girl." he whispers knowing the kids aren't here. I try to pull away again and he pulls me closer again. "Hap." I say. He opens his eyes and looks at me. We just look at each other for a minute before I lean up and kiss his lips softly. He tries to deepen the kiss and I let him. I've missed him. More than I care to admit out loud. He hovers over me and kisses his way down my neck before we shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I feel myself coming undone underneath him and moan his name as I find my release. He finds his right behind me, growling my name into my neck. Looking at me, he kisses me softly again before pulling out of me and pulling me as close as he can get me. "This doesn't mean everything's okay." I tell him. "I know but it's a start." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Please don't make me regret this Happy." I say. "I won't baby. I promise." he says before I lay my head on his chest and we just lay there.

Later that day, Venus brings the kids home and Vin comes straight for me like always. "Momma better?" he asked. "Yeah baby. Momma's feeling better." I tell him and he snuggles into me. "Baby boy, why don't you help daddy with your sister and let me talk to Aunt Venus okay?" He nods and follows Happy to Elena's room.

Walking into the kitchen with Venus she asks "You guys talk?" I nod and say "We still aren't where we need to be but we're working on it. I finally let him back into the bedroom." I tell her. "Missed him didn't you?" she asked. "I did. I still do." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "Stay out of your own head sweetheart." she tells me. "I'm trying." I tell her. Happy walks in and hands me Elena and picks Vin up. "I just talked to Jax. We're taking a couple of days and going to the beach. Just the four of us." he says. "Happy. You need to be here." I say. "I need to be with you more." he says before kissing me softly and walking outside with Vin. Venus looks at me with a knowing grin. "Told you the loves you." I just smile a little and say "Maybe things will be okay." Venus leaves. I feed Elena and carry her out back too. Sitting on the steps while Vin plays in the yard, Happy sits next to me and pulls me to him. I lay my head against him and say "We'll be okay." He kisses the top of my head and says "Yeah we will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After spending a couple of days at the beach as a family, we get home and I'm unpacking everything while Happy's watching the kids. I get everything put into the laundry room to handle the next day while Happy is working. Heading into the kitchen, I start dinner while Happy is in the living room feeding Elena and watching a movie with Vin. I haven't said much since we've been back but the couple of times that Happy and I have had sex, I won't let him see me. I make sure it's dark. I still don't look him in the eyes but at least I'm giving him sex.

We sit down to eat. Vin is in his booster seat and Elena is in her swing while we eat. Happy and Vin are eating but I just push my food around. "You need to eat babe." he tells me. I just nod. I eat a little bit but just enough to keep him from noticing. After dinner, I clean the kitchen and get the kids ready for bed. After tucking them in, we head to bed and once we lay there for a few minutes, I kiss him. Kissing my way down his body, I get to the waist of his boxers and start pulling them off. He lets me. I run my tongue up the underside of his shaft and take him into my mouth. Sliding my mouth up and down his shaft, he takes a fist full of my hair and sets the pace that he wants. He tries to pull me up to him but I don't let him. I keep sliding up and down his hard member and hollow out my cheeks. Rolling his balls in my hand, I feel them tighten and know he's close. I hear him grunt when he finds his release and I swallow each drop. Moving to my side of the bed, he starts trying to pull at my panties and I tell him, "Tonight was all about you." I snuggle into his side so he doesn't think something is wrong. He pulls me close and says "I love you." I say "I love you too." before I feel his breath even out telling me he's asleep.

The next morning, I slide out of bed without waking him. "I get the kids up and get Elena fed and get breakfast started. Once it's done, I go to wake Happy up. "Hap, wake up. Breakfast is done." I tell him and slip away before he can grab me. I walk back into the kitchen to get Vin set up in his booster seat and put his plate in front of him. I am plating Happy's food when he walks into the kitchen. Kissing my cheek, he takes his plate and I grab my coffee and start cleaning the kitchen. "You need to eat babe." he says. "I ate while I cooked." I tell him and he just looks at me. "I ate." I tell him and he just nods and finishes his breakfast before getting ready for work.

Once he leaves, I clean the house and take care of the kids. I am outside with Elena in her bouncer and Vin is running around the yard when Happy comes walking out to the deck. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey." I say still watching Vin. He sits beside me and Vin comes running up. "Daddy play." he says. "Okay." He gets up and goes out to the yard to hang out with Vin. I get Elena and walk inside to start dinner. Once it's about done I go to the door. "Dinner's about done. Get washed up Vin." I say without saying anything to Happy. We get sat down to eat and I don't say much. "You okay babe?" he asked. "Yeah. Just tired." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute before I get up and start cleaning up. "You barely ate." he tells me. "I'm just not hungry Happy. I'm fine." I tell him. He just shakes his head and takes the kids to the living room.

After we put the kids to bed, he pulls me to the back deck. Sitting on the steps he says "Talk to me." He tries to take my hand and I pull away from him. "Nothing to talk about." I tell him. "You just pulled away from me when I grabbed your hand. That tells me something's wrong." he tells me. "I'm just inside my own head. It's nothing to worry about." I tell him. "Tell me what's going on. The only contact we've had is when you give me head and you won't let me touch you. What's going on?" he asked. I stand up "Happy, every time you try to touch me, I keep hearing that voice in my head telling me that you don't really want me. I can't even handle you seeing me." I tell him. "Lacey, listen to me." he says as he pulls me between his legs and cups my face in his hands. "Baby, you are the only one I want. You're fucking perfect. Baby, don't ever think I don't want you. I know you feeling like that is my fault and I'll do whatever it takes to show you how perfect you are and how sorry I am." he tells me. I touch my forehead to his and he kisses me softly before saying "I love you babe."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next couple of weeks and there's no change. I'm barely eating. I don't look Happy in the eye and still only contact is me giving him head. I wait until he goes to sleep before moving to the couch. I'm in the kitchen cooking with Vin sitting in the living room and Elena in her bouncer when Happy walks into the kitchen. I hand him his coffee and he says "Morning." I say "Morning." He sits at the table and asks "How long you been up?" I just shrug and say "A while." He drinks his coffee and watches me. I plate his food and get Vin set up in his high chair eating and I start cleaning the kitchen. "You need to eat." he tells me. "I'm fine Happy. I'll eat when I'm hungry." I tell him. He sighs and says "I'll call Chibs and tell him I'm staying home today. We need to talk." he tells me. "There's nothing to talk about. You need to work. We have bills." I tell him. "I can take a day." he tells me before walking into the living room on his phone.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and headed to the laundry room to take care of the laundry. Vin is in the living room with Elena and Happy. I'm putting a new load in the washer when Happy walks in. He picks me up and puts me on the top of the dryer and tries to kiss me. I turn my head and he puts his head on my shoulder. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm fine." I say. "No you ain't. You won't let me touch you. You won't let me kiss you. You think I haven't noticed you ain't eating? You ain't sleeping in the bed anymore. I know you been moving to the couch. Tell me what to do to fix this." he tells me. "You can't." I say, getting off the dryer. "Why not?" he asked, stepping back from me. "You and I can live together and raise our kids but we aren't together. I can't give you what you need anymore Happy. I've accepted that. Why can't you?" I asked, pushing past him and heading to Vin's room to clean. He follows me and says "I won't accept that, Lacey. You're my wife. You're the mother of my kids. You're the only one I want. I need you." he tells me and I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "Don't. I just want to coparent in peace." I tell him before going back to what I'm doing. He steps out of the room and I hear him on the phone. Thirty minutes later, Janie and Jarry walk in and get the kids. "What's going on?" I asked. "Kids are going out. They'll be back in the morning." he tells me. I kiss the kids before they leave and go back to cleaning.

I am in the laundry room again starting another load of clothes when Happy walks in. "What?" I asked. He doesn't say anything. He picks me up and puts me on the dryer like before and takes my face in his hands and forces me to look at him. "You're mine little girl and I'm yours. You are the only one that I want." he tells me before crashing his lips with mine. I try to pull away but he doesn't let me and I find myself melting into him. When we come up for air, he tells me "I'm taking my wife to bed and when I finally get you to realize I ain't going anywhere, I'm taking you to fucking eat. I'm not losing my wife." he tells me. Picking me up bridal style, he carries me to the bedroom and lays me down. He kisses me deeply and I start kissing my way down his body like I normally do. He stops me. "That ain't what I want from you." he tells me. I continue anyway. I pull his pants and boxers down and start to slide my mouth over his hard member. Sliding up and down, I feel him start to thrust a little and I start rolling his balls gently. He pulls me up off of him and lays me on my back. He starts trying to undress me and I whisper "Please don't." as the tears start to fall again. He kisses me softly and says "Baby, I want you. Only you. Please don't push me away." I look at him and see the tears in his eyes and I pull him to me. "I'm so sorry Happy." I start to sob and we just hold each other. It's the closest we have been in weeks. He looks up at me and kisses me softly. "Let me love you. Please." he says and I nod. He kisses me deeply and hovers over me. He slides my shirt over my head and kisses his way down my body. Taking off my shorts and panties, he works his way to my core. Once he causes me to find my release, he hovers over me and enters me. Making love to me slow and gentle, whispering how much he loves me and needs me. Once we reach our release, together, he pulls me into his side and says "I love you so fucking much." I snuggle closer and say "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I just don't want you to regret being with me." I tell him. "I'll never regret it. You're my world." he tells me before kissing me softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

We lay there for a little longer just talking and trying to work things out. After a little while, we get up and get dressed and he says "Let's go eat." I shake my head and say "I can cook something." He takes my hand and says "I want to take my wife out." I don't move. I take a deep breath and walk closer to him. I put my arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around me. "Promise me you won't regret being with me." I say. "Never baby." I nod and he takes my hand and pulls me to his bike.

Pulling up to the diner, we get out and walk in to get a booth. Ordering our food, he holds my hand across the table and strokes his thumb across my knuckles. "I think I want to plant a garden. Might give me an outlet for all this depression." I tell him. "When we get home, we'll plan everything out. Figure out what we need." he says and I nod. "I love you little girl." he whispers. "I love you too Happy. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away." I tell him. "No baby. That was all on me. I should never have given you a reason to doubt me but I promise it won't happen again." he says.

After we eat and head home, we walk in the door and walk out to the deck. Sitting on the steps, he sits next to me. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nods. "Was it here or on a run?" He looks down and says "Here." I nod. "I wanna know which one she is. Whore needs to learn to keep her shit to herself." I say. He looks at me and says "Katie." I nod, getting up. "Where you going?" he asked. "My husband is taking me to the clubhouse to put a whore back in her place." I say.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and I see Venus sitting at the bar. Walking over she hugs me and asks "Everything okay?" I smile and say "It will be. Just have a little unfinished business and things will be perfect." I tell her. She smirks and I walk over to Katie, where she's standing with some of the other croweaters and I grab her hair and slam her face into the table. She falls to the floor and I get in her face and say "You put your hands on my Old Man again, I'll slit your fucking throat." She smirks as the blood pours from her nose and says "Sweetheart, it wasn't my hands that were on him." I kick her in the ribs and put my foot on her throat. "You really wanna run that dick sucker at me? Sweetheart, you're expendable. I'm permanent. You get your nasty ass up and get the fuck out of here and don't come near my man again. You got me?" I asked. She nods. Her friends help her up and she runs out of the clubhouse. Happy pulls me to him and asks "Feel better?" I look at him and say "Not until you take me to bed." He picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. We head to the dorm with everyone cheering.

Tossing me on the bed, we shed clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out fast and hard like I like it, I come undone. Once we both reach our release, he pulls me to him and says "Let's get the kids and go home."

Walking into the house, Janie met us there with the kids. We walk in and Vin looks at me and asks "Mommy better?" I smile and say "Yeah baby. Mommy better." He smiles and says "Daddy made it better?" I look at Happy and smile and say "Yeah baby. Daddy made it better."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That night, after we put the kids to bed, Happy and I are lying in bed watching a movie. We hear Elena start crying and Happy gets up to get her. Bringing her to me, I change her diaper while he gets her a bottle. After feeding her and getting her to sleep, Happy takes her to her crib and gets back into bed. Lying with my head on his chest, I start tracing his tattoos with my fingertips. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Looking up at him, I say "Just about how we met." He rubs my back and says "You've come a long way since then." Nodding, I say "I have. We've been through a lot." "Yeah. We have but we've made it through all of it." he says. I lean up and kiss him and say "I need you." I straddle him and pull my shirt over my head and he rips my panties off of me. Raising up, he slides his boxers down and I slide down onto his hard member, moaning as he fills me. "Fuck little girl." he growls. Sliding up and down in a steady pace, I start to lose myself in the pleasure that he brings me. Flipping us over where he is on top, he starts to slam into me hard and fast and I moan, "Happy, baby don't stop." He growls in my ear "You're pussy feels so good." Knowing how he loves dirty talk, I say "Who owns my pussy?" I purr. "I do." he growls. "Who owns my pussy?" I asked again a little more forcefully. "I own that pussy." he growls again causing me to fall over the edge and him falling with me. Lying next to me, I lay my head on his chest and he says "What was amazing little girl. Talking to me like that? Fuck." he says. "Gotta make sure I'm the only one getting that big dick." I say, laughing. "It's all yours baby. Only yours." he says before kissing me softly.

The next morning, I get up and get the kids up. I'm in the kitchen when Happy walks in. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say. He kisses my cheek and heads to the table after I hand him his plate. I put Vin's plate in front of him and sit with my own. "What's the plan for today?" I ask. "Just working in the garage unless club shit comes up but if it does, I'll call you." he says. "Okay. Well, the little ones here are gonna help mommy today in the garden. Aren't you Vinny?" I asked. "Daddy, I help Mommy." Vin says. "You'll be a big help little man." Happy says and Vin looks proud.

After Happy leaves, I finish cleaning the house and then we head out to the back yard. "Let's plant some flowers little dude." I say. We head out to the flower bed at the back of the yard and Vin hands me the flowers as I ask for them and we get them planted. He helps me pack the dirt down around the plants. We are still working out in the garden, planting flowers when Happy comes home. "Hey babe. This looks great." he says "Thanks. Vin helped me decide what went where." I tell him and he picks Vin up and says "You did good Vin." Vin looks at him and smiles. "Can you get him cleaned up and I'll start dinner?" I ask. "Let's order in but I'll clean up little dude here and you can grab the princess." he says and I nod.

After dinner, we put the kids to bed and sit on the couch to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Happy is laying with his head in my lap and I am running my nails over his scalp. "That feels good." he tells me. "You seem stressed." I tell him. "Just a long day." he says. "Wanna talk about it?" I ask. He sits up and looks at me. "Katie showed up at the clubhouse today. Apparently she went and got a tattoo of a crow with my name." he says. "Seriously?" I asked. He nods. "I am so tired of her shit." I say. I look at Happy and say "I need this one." and he knows what I mean. "I'll set it up." he tells me. Getting up, he grabs his burner and I hear him on the phone. "Tig, I need a favor. That gash that's saying I gave her my crow? I need her picked up. My Old Lady needs this brother." he tells Tig. "Thanks brother." he says before ending the call. "Tig is going to get her to the cabin and call when she's there. He's gonna send Venus to keep the kids while we're gone." he tells me. "This one's mine." I tell him. "Oh yes it is." he tells me before kissing me softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Venus walks in a little later and Tig called and said she was at the cabin. "Thanks for coming V." I say. "You just go handle your business Sweetheart. I have the little ones." she tells me, kissing my cheek. Happy and I get on his bike and head to the cabin. Walking in, we see Tig. "She's in the bedroom, tied and gagged." he tells us. "Thanks brother." Happy says. Tig looks at me and I say "Me and my Old Man need a few minutes alone with her." I say and Happy looks at me like he's wondering what I have up my sleeve. Tig nods and we walk into the room where Juice and TO are waiting. "Give us a few minutes guys." I ask and they leave the room.

Walking over to Katie, I ask "Where's your ink?" She doesn't answer. "Where is it? If I have to find it myself, it's going to make this so much worse." I say. "Tig says it's on her ribs." Happy says. I pull up her shirt and see the ink. "This looks like shit. If Happy gave it to you it would have looked like this." I tell her and show her my crow tattoo. "But you, Sweetheart are about to find out just who's man Happy really is." I tell her and turn back to Happy. I pull him to me and kiss him hard and when he moves to my neck I say "Fuck me Happy." He starts pulling my jeans off of me before pinning me to the wall and entering me. She's watching him slam into me and hearing me moan his name. "Cum with me Happy. Show her who you cock belongs to." I say and we both fall over the edge together. Redressing, Happy lets the guys in and I walk over to her. "You see that? He's mine. He didn't even give a shit that you were in the room. My Old Man will fuck me anywhere I ask him to but won't touch your nasty ass. I hope you liked the show because it's the last thing you will ever see." I tell her. Taking Happy's Kbar that he offered me, I stab it into the side of her neck and we watch her bleed out.

Once she's dead, the guys start getting rid of her body. "Did you really fuck Happy in front of her?" Juice asks. "Yeah. I did. Whores like her need to see first hand that we take care of our men." I say and Happy says "Hell yeah you do." We head back home and walk into the house to Venus holding Elena. "She woke up hungry. I just fed her and changed her." she tells me. "Thanks V." I say, taking Elena from her. "How'd it go?" she asks. "Showed her who his dick belonged to and then handled her." I tell her. "That's my girl. See you tomorrow Sweetheart. Call if you need me." she says before seeing her way out.

After getting Elena back in bed, we lay in bed and Happy says "That's the last time someone watches me fuck my Old Lady." I start laughing and say "You have to admit, it was kinda hot." I tell him. "Yeah it was but no one sees me fuck my Old Lady again." he tells me sternly. "What about now? Will you fuck your Old Lady now?" I ask. "Fuck yeah." he says before hovering over me to claim me again and again. After we reach our release he says "Ride or die baby." I laugh and say "Ride or die."


End file.
